This invention relates to a sealer material which can be applied easily and surely even at the site where application can be made with difficulty and a method for applying the same.
Sealer materials or sealing member materials have been heretofore used in large amounts for sealing of seam of metal plates such as iron plates forming vehicle bodies of automobiles, a street car, etc., the space or gap between iron plates at the seaming portion, corner portion, the space between construction materials such as wood material, plastic material, etc. in buildings and various kinds of gaps. Generally speaking, for application of sealer materials as described above, necessary sealing is performed by use of a sealer gun, by pushing the sealer gun against the application site for sealing, etc. and moving the sealer gun while discharging a sealer material However, application according to this method, since the gun is moved while being pushed against the application site, for example, in the case of vehicle body of an automobile, it can be effected very efficiently and effectively at the site where application operation with a gun can be easily done as in the case of the side face of the vehicle body, but it is not suitable for application of the side at which gun operation can be difficultly done such as the backside face of the floor or a corner portion, etc. Also, application of a sealer material with a gun is almost impossible at the portion having sharp angle, the place with narrow width or the portion with unevenness such as the cut section of iron plate or rod steel. For this reason, sealing at such portions has been effected by coating an appropriate coating material considerably thick, but satisfactory sealing can be obtained with difficulty due to poor coatability of the coating material, particularly receiving influence from moisture in the case of iron materials, whereby rust is liable to be generated from this portion to pose a great problem.